eeveeelitefandomcom-20200214-history
Railgun
The Railgun signature move (also known as Nikila's railgun, after its creator and primary user) is the most powerful move in the entire Eevee Elite arsenal. It is a charged-up attack requiring the user to be stationary for several seconds, but in turn gives the user the equivilant power of an anti-material rifle or even a rocket-propelled grenade from just a small metal coin. It can only be used by Jolteons who have mastered magnetism to the highest possible level. Move Details So far, there have only been 5 Jolteon who have shown themselves capable of learning the move, and only four of those have actually used it- Nikila, Blitz, Spark, Spark, and Volt, with Sparky having never actually used it. The move is actually based around the principle of the coilgun and not the railgun, but they are very similar concepts and in any case Nikila thought "Railgun" sounded scarier than "Coilgun." The user of the move will create an invisible magnetic field in front of them, then they will magnetise a coin or other object and flick/throw it into the magnetic field. The field accelerates the coin to tremendous speeds. The attack does damage through penetration of the target, similar to a bullet or dagger, and secondary plasma damage at higher levels. There are three levels of damage, nicknamed Weak, Strong, and Suicidal. The first Weak level is anything but weak. The period of charge required varies on the user but isn't very long, usually only a couple seconds at most. The coin hits a speed of around 1000 feet per second, not too much faster than most bullets, and does about the damage of a .50-caliber anti-material sniper rifle round- which is effectively enough to kill almost any enemy out there with even a hit to their arms/legs. A near miss can also prove fatal, with around a one-inch radius around the coin causing almost full damage due to air compression in front of the coin. Volt is only capable or a Level 1 Weak attack. Level 2 is Strong, and is a fair bit stronger than Level 1. In this case the charge time is longer, and the magnetic field is slightly more visable due to electrical arcing coming from the user. The time for charging this attack is usually around five or six seconds, but the coin will reach speeds upwards of 2000 or 2500 feet per second. At these speeds the coin will leave a thin trail of plasma in its wake, and will penetrate effectively anything, including the thick frontal armor of a main battle tank. It is not affected by reactive armor, and the stronger users (Nikila and Blitz) can even use this level to penetrate the flight deck of an aircraft carrier- which is hard to do with even a 1000 pound bomb! The radius of damage around the coin is around three inches, within which almost full damage will be dealt. It is very difficult to stop this attack with any kind of shield, including Protect, but it is possible. The third level isnick named Suicidal for a reason. Only Blitz and Nikila are capable of shooting anything at this level, and to use this attack is almost guaranteed death for the user and anything in front of the user. It will penetrate absolutely everything, and will not be stopped by psychic shields or Protect under any circumstances. The charge time for Nikila is about eight seconds, and for Blitz is ten seconds. The coin hits at least 4000 feet per second, creating a large burst of plasma. Although the coin will definitely kill anything within several inches from it, the plasma is the main killer here. There is enough of it that the magnetic fields used to create the move will not contain it, causing major plasma burns for the user and for anyone in front of the user within 10 feet of the path the coin travels, out to around 100 feet. The plasma burns give effectively a 95% fatality rate for the user and around a 75% fatality rate for anyone in front who isn't affected by the coin itself. The coin goes fast enoguh to easily go straight through three tanks lined up front-to-back. Nikila dies during the Third War using the Level 3 attack to kill some Seasonal Ninetales. Also, skilled users (anyone but Volt and Sparky) can use objects other than coins. The tradeoff is a slower projectile speed, but a larger air compression radius (assuming you're using a larger projectile). At Level 2 some objects could create enough plasma to burn the user's paw. Advantages and Disadvantages Sadly enough for such a powerful move, the advantages often outweigh the disadvantages. The big problem with this move, and the reason for it being rarely used compared to other electric attacks, is that the user must be stationary to create the magnetic fields required for the move to work correctly. For most moves, the "stationary" requirement simply means that the user's body can't move, but their head can turn and thus any kinds of attacks that come from the head (such as a psychic beam from Espeon's forehead jewel) are still able to track the target in a limited arc. Railgun doesn't have this ability- once the magnetic fields are created, they can't be adjusted without completely destroying and recreating them. This limits the move to attacking stationary targets during a battle. Luckily, Jolteon has the ability to paralyze foes, often fulfilling this requirement. Being stationary also means that the user can't defend themselves efectively. As all of the Jolteon's magnetic abilities are likely being used for the Railgun attack, iron walls can't be created to help the user, nor can any electric attacks be used to defend themselves. This limits the user to creating weak Protect shields with remaining energy, and to relying on allies for defense. Railgun can be used as the opening move in an ambush as well. In this case, the magnetic fields will have to be set up to attack wherever the target will be when the charging is complete- in other words, they must lead the target. While this is theoretically possible in regular fighting as well, most foes are smart enough to move in an unpredictable fashion to throw off the aim of ranged attacks- especially once they see someone starting to charge a move like the Railgun. As if to make the move even less usable, the difficulty of learning the move is extremely high- in fact, Railgun is the most difficult move that a Jolteon can learn, and it is somewhat more difficult than even learning to become a Sky Leafeon is. In the opinions of most, Railgun is the most difficult-to-learn move in the entire Eevee Elite. In addition, the energy costs of the Level 2 and Level 3 moves are rather high, although there are plenty of moves that require more energy than they do, and a simple Level 1 attack does not have a very high energy drain on the user. So what saving graces are there for this move? There are three reasons this move captivates anyone who sees it. One, if it hits you, the damage is so high that it really isn't affected by weaknesses or, more importantly, resistances. In all actuality, if you aren't wearing some really expensive body armor, even a Level 1 attack will probably kill you. And if you do manage to stop the attack, it will most definitely knock you down and a torso hit will probably break all of your ribs. Two, the damage is caused through penetration, meaning that anything between you and your target really doesn't matter anymore. Walls, trees, vehicles, shields, most kinds of body armor, even a whole building- if your target absolutely, positively has to die regardless of what they are hiding behind, this attack will do the job. This attack also makes a decent replacement for anti-armor weapons, because even a roll of 100 coins will weight far less and take up far less space than a single rocket-propelled grenade- and it's even more accurate too! Three, to affect the morale of your allies and enemies. There is nothing that will make your allies happier or scare your enemies more than seeing a Jolteon take out a tank with nothing more than a coin. Move Stats Level 1 Type- Electric/Steel and Fire (coin is a dual-type electric/steel attack, plasma is fire-type) Damage- Extremely High (chance of fatal strike, very high) Energy Requirements- Moderate Range- Medium, average around 150 feet/50 meters, maximum 300 feet/100 meters Difficulty to Learn- Very Hard, available only to Jolteon with the Magnetism specialty Additional Effects- Anti-Material- high material penetration Other- requires charging time, average 2.5 seconds, user must remain stationary for the entire duration. Level 2 Damage- Fatal Energy Requirements- Moderately High Range- Short to Moderate, average around 100 feet/33 meters, maximum 200 feet/67 meters Additional Effects- Anti-Material- very high material penetration :::: Plasma Burst- minor plasma damage to target and possibly user Other- requires charging time, average 6 seconds, user must remain stationary for the entire duration. Level 3 Damage- Fatal Energy Requirements- High Range- Short, maximum 100 feet/67 meters Additional Effects- Anti-Material- extremely high material penetration :::: Plasma Burst- major plasma damage to target and user :::: Recoil- 95% chance of killing user instantly, 5% chance of survival with major plasma burns, upon survival about a 15% chance of recovery and 85% chance of eventual death in hospital Other- requires charging time, average 8.5 seconds, user must remain stationary for the entire duration. Move Origins Nikila's Railgun is based off of a Japanese anime and light novel series called To Aru Majutsu no Index (A Certain Magical Index for the english dubs, which came out recently), along with Index's side series To Aru Kagaku no Railgun (A Certain Scientific Railgun). Within the series is a female character named Mikoto Misaka, who is one of a few Level 5 Espers and can control electricity and magnetism. In Index she is a somewhat important side character and in Railgun she is the main character. Her signature attack is the Railgun, in which she flips a coin up into the air and creates a magnetic field in front of her, then when the coin falls back down into her hand she flicks it forwards into the field, accelerating it. Her attack is similar to the Level 2 Railgun attack I have listed here, as it creates a thin trail of plasma. In the Railgun anime, her attack is said to accelerate the coin to upwards of 1000 meters per second, or 3000 feet per second, with a maximum rate of fire of 8 rounds per minute, or one every 7.5 seconds, with a short-range accuracy deviation of less than 20mm- effectively giving her the same accuracy as a very high quality sub-MoA sniper rifle at short to medium ranges. There is, however, a huge difference between Mikoto and even the strongest Jolteon, as Mikoto's eletrical discharge can reach 1 billions volts, while most Jolteon can only manage about 10,000 volts. Category:Eeveelutions and Enemies